


(Work In Progress)

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A different take on the world after the Federation Wars...





	(Work In Progress)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stronger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328747) by [Puniyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puniyo/pseuds/Puniyo), [Reve_Du_Midi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_Du_Midi/pseuds/Reve_Du_Midi), [五十嵐美幸 (Reve_Du_Midi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_Du_Midi/pseuds/%E4%BA%94%E5%8D%81%E5%B5%90%E7%BE%8E%E5%B9%B8). 



When the Federation Wars of the early 2000s were finally over, they left behind a changed world.

The self proclaimed Big Three - USA, Russia, China - for all practical purposes were gone. The principle of mutually assured destruction had predictably worked, even if it had taken a desperate, "last minute, last strike" alliance between Russia and the USA to finish of China, which had seemed set to win for a while.

Whether the complete annihilation of the Koreas had been unintended collateral damage or a mutual "in your face" reaction would be among the issues that might give future researchers headaches.

The case was a bit clearer about the UK as to the reason of its destruction, but even there it was not clear whether it had been Russia or China who had volatily demonstrated its annoyance over the UK's vocal support of the US.

The rest of Europe had survived relatively unscathed after ad hoc emergency ambassador Katarina Witt had declared European neutrality early on. (At one time China announced its intention to "deal with" Scandinavia but scratched the idea after Figure Skating was proven of minor importance there.)

Japan was left largely unchanged as well, Doyenne Midori Ito - later officially adopted into the Imperial Family to become Empress - had taken a page out of the book of Japan's history, declaring the country closed temporarily, no Japanese skaters leaving, though the country had due to Imperial decree extended political asylum to skaters fleeing war torn Federations.

Most amazingly there was another country that had been barely touched by all the destruction though it had, while not really ever emphasizing it, been in the same class as the former big three. Then again, Canada had always made keeping a low profile a virtue.

Figure skating at large of course was in shamble, much to the pain of the people who loved it.

Eventually, Empress Midori and defacto head of state of Europe ambassador at large Katarina Witt started to consult on restoration.

"It will be a long process of course," Midori said, "but the sooner we start..."

Katarina nodded.

"We should integrate some who are left," from the Federations, she meant, but adopting the Japanese tradition of not voicing the unnecessary, "there is Evgeni to our east; he was against that nonsense from the start, he will be grateful."

"I heard that south of Canada there is Johnny still," Midori said, "he could not take up my offer of sanctuary. I will send for him now."

"China?" Katarina asked.

Midori shook her head.

"No one I know off. But we will check."

They were silent for a moment. Even with all the rivalries, the great losses were regrettable.

It was imperative that such a situation should never recur again. 

We will bring our best together, for the best of all together: that they had decided early on.

It had taken years to get to the point they could even start, but the time had finally come. 

It could be implemented.

"Empress Midori," Katarina said formally, "it is my great pleasure to inform you that we are ready to send our representative to Canada. He is from an unlikely background, but I think it will work."

"Ambassador Katarina," Midori answered with the same formality, "we will require a little more time, but I think within less than a year."

The demands of protocol satisfied, she dropped back into casual speech.

"He is our very best," she said with conviction, though then admitted that, "I am afraid he is also stubborn and wilful. He will need a firm hand together with great support."

"Ours is at times a bit insecure," Katarina returned confidence for confidence, "he will require encouragement along with the support."

They contemplated the situation a moment, then shared a smile. They knew who would be best to deal with it all. 

Whether he would agree on the bother...

"Shall we start our conference call then?" Katarina asked.

"He might just swear," Midori said, sounding slightly worried.

"He might," Katarina said, sounding amused, "but then he'll do what needs to be done."

She motioned for a connection to be established, the other side to acknowledge the call

"Hallo, Brian," she said, "it's been a while since Calgary."


End file.
